The present invention relates to mounting structure for an energy absorber and, more particularly, to the mounting structure for the energy absorber which can be suitably applied to a trim of an automobile.
For energy absorption in the event of a lateral collision, an energy absorber made of rigid urethane is mounted on a door trim of an automobile. As an example of method for mounting the energy absorber made of rigid urethane to the door trim, there is a method using caulking as shown in FIGS. 6a and 6b. FIG. 6b is an enlarged view of a portion VIB of FIG. 6a. 
A trim (door trim) 1xe2x80x2 is provided with rods 2xe2x80x2 projecting from an inner surface of the trim 1xe2x80x2. The rods 2xe2x80x2 are inserted through mounting holes 4 formed in an energy absorber 3xe2x80x2 for the event of the lateral collision. After flat washers are fitted onto the rods 2xe2x80x2, the tops of the rods 2xe2x80x2 are caulked to form enlarged portions 2xe2x80x2a. To prevent the backlash of the energy absorber 3xe2x80x2, hot-melt adhesives 6 are affixed on a corner between the side periphery of the energy absorber 3xe2x80x2 and the trim 1xe2x80x2.
Conventional structure as shown in FIGS. 6a, 6b requires a step of caulking the rods 2xe2x80x2 after the flat washers 5 are inserted and further a step of affixing the hot-melt adhesives 6, taking plenty of time and labor for mounting the energy absorber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the mounting structure for an energy absorber for securely mounting an energy absorber to a member such as a trim without causing backlash and without using hot-melt adhesives.
In a first aspect of mounting structure for an energy absorber of the present invention, a rod projecting from a mounting surface of a member on which the energy absorber is mounted is inserted into a mounting hole of the energy absorber. A cylindrical member having a cylindrical portion and a flanged portion overhanging from the cylindrical portion is fitted onto the rod. The cylindrical portion is fitted into the mounting hole of the energy absorber and the flanged portion is overlapped with a peripheral portion about the mounting hole.
In the mounting structure for an energy absorber, the cylindrical portion of the cylindrical member is arranged between the inner surface of the mounting hole of the energy absorber and the outer surface of the rod, thereby preventing the backlash of the energy absorber in a direction along the mounting surface. The backlash of the energy absorber in a direction perpendicular to the mounting surface is prevented by the flanged portion of the cylindrical member which is overlapped with the peripheral portion about the mounting hole of the energy absorber. Therefore, the present invention allows the energy absorber to be mounted to the member such as a trim without using hot-melt adhesives.
In the present invention, the outer surface of the cylindrical portion is preferably in contact with the inner surface of the mounting hole of the energy absorber. As a result of this, the backlash of the energy absorber in the direction along the mounting surface can be further securely prevented.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the rod is provided with an enlarged portion at an end thereof whereby the cylindrical member is fastened to the rod.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the cylindrical portion is provided with slits extending from an end of the cylindrical portion, the cylindrical portion is provided with a pawl formed on an inner surface of a portion near the end of the cylindrical portion, the rod is provided with a concavity or convexity formed on an outer surface of the rod, and the pawl is engaged with the concavity or convexity whereby the cylindrical member is fastened to the rod.
A second aspect of mounting structure for an energy absorber of the present invention is for mounting an energy absorber to a member. The energy absorber has a mounting hole. The structure has an anchor projecting from a mounting surface of the member to enter the mounting hole, a pressing member having a flanged portion pressing the periphery of the mounting hole and a projection inserted into the mounting hole, a serrate portion provided to one of the anchor and the projection, and an engaging portion provided to the other of the anchor and the projection to engage with the serrate portion.
According to the mounting structure for an energy absorber of the second aspect, the backlash of the energy absorber in a direction perpendicular to the mounting surface is prevented by flanged portion of the pressing member which presses the periphery of the mounting hole of the energy absorber. The pressing member is designed so as to be in contact with the inner surface of the mounting hole of the energy absorber, thereby preventing the backlash of the energy absorber in a direction along the mounting surface.
According to the present invention, the cylindrical member may have a projection which is engaged with the energy absorber to prevent the rotation of the cylindrical member about the rod. The projection may be a pawl which cuts into the energy absorber.